1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having a tread strip that is provided with zig-zagged or wavelike grooves that essentially extend in the circumferential direction of the tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to configure construct, form or arrange the cross-sectional shape of the grooves of the tread strip in such a way that foreign objects, especially small stones, can be ejected or expelled after they have entered the grooves. These heretofore known configurations predominantly attempt to achieve their task by the particular cross-sectional shape of the grooves.
It is similarly an object of the present invention to provide a tread profile that is capable of expelling small foreign objects. However, pursuant to the present invention, it is a further object of the invention to achieve this task predominantly via a modified cross-sectional shape of the profiling in such a way that not only the aforementioned expulsion is achieved, but also at the same time the traction of the tread is improved.